


你和我和他永遠都不會放過對方

by msk381476



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hook-Up, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, 正名讓我好痛苦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msk381476/pseuds/msk381476
Summary: 崔杋圭感受到全身的熱能都在離他而去，他緊抓住崔秀彬的頭髮，求饒似的輕喚著他的名字。秀彬，秀彬拜託，崔杋圭絕望的吻住他的鬢角，但對方突然撥開了他的手，身體抽離他，最後他一個人被留在那張承載所有寄託的大床上。崔杋圭的夢醒了。總之是13訂婚前提的PUMA+CYSM mv衍生腦洞含有全員地獄混亂修羅場，我求您慎入關係圖
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	你和我和他永遠都不會放過對方

**Author's Note:**

> 以下內容與真實團體及人物完全沒有關係

崔杋圭被推倒在床上的時候，清澈的瞳孔裡寫滿了疑問。

如果再仔細看的話可能還會發現一絲恐懼和埋怨，但崔然竣並沒有打算這麼做。他在沙發上慢吞吞點燃手中的菸，開始吧，崔然竣對床上的人說。

他知道崔秀彬永遠不可能違抗他的。

擴張的過程可以稱得上是公事公辦了。崔秀彬面對工作一向盡責且體貼，潤滑也是在手中暖過才不緊不慢的進入一指，溫和的撫過內壁同時也在背後輕輕落下幾個吻，認真得彷彿在檢視一份剛出爐的報表。

身下的人會將這樣的動作理解為溫柔的吧，儘管上司並沒有指示他這麼做。他忍不住分神看向窗邊，崔然竣已經不耐的瞇起眼睛，彷彿下一秒就會站起來走出房間。崔秀彬悄悄磨了磨後槽牙，但他知道崔然竣是享受的，自己也是享受的吧，他想。

崔杋圭被進入的瞬間忍不住發出細碎的嚶嚀。他幾乎要在初嚐的快感中溺亡，覆在自己身上的人既是唯一的浮木也是細密的網羅，讓他的思考能力緩慢的被扼殺。方才的輕撫都成為溫柔的謊言，前列腺被粗暴的反覆輾壓，像是被崔秀彬釘死在懸崖邊，隨著拍上岸邊的浪逐漸停止呼吸。闔上眼前的最後一刻他感受到來自自己未婚夫熾熱的視線，於是他放任自己在羞恥與歡愉中下沉，最終被點燃。

-

名叫崔秀彬的男人隔天一大早就和崔然竣一起離開了。夫人可以叫我崔秘書，昨天自我介紹時他好像這樣說過。崔杋圭在大得過分的雙人床上翻過身，意外發現身體沒有想像中痠疼，不愧是身處T市頂點的秘書，連事後的照顧都做得滴水不漏。

他會就這樣嫁給他嗎？崔然竣是出了名的挑剔，兜兜轉轉最後才找到了本家遠親的自己。也是，別人家的大小姐遇到這樣的情況，怕是初見面就會被嚇得從此斷絕往來。誰叫我喜歡他呢，崔杋圭諷刺地扯開半邊嘴角。

在那之後無數無數次的，在崔然竣的要求下，崔杋圭反覆承受著崔秀彬的糟蹋與愛憐。崔杋圭喜愛因羞恥而抵達的巔峰，也貪戀因為崔然竣的注視而變得愈發瘋狂的強風驟雨。崔然竣會用睥睨卻渴望的目光撫過他每一寸裸露出來的肌膚，他知道他在享受掌控一切後的饜足，而自己則是耽溺於被掌控、被索取、被愛。

但是崔秀彬不愛他。

崔然竣不在的時候，偶爾崔杋圭也會要求要做。這種時候崔秀彬就會格外溫柔的包裹他，讓他在暖和的搖籃中被送進夢一般的極樂。然而夢總是要醒的，睜開眼後崔秀彬仍然是崔然竣的完美秘書，而自己永遠是他奉命照料的總裁未婚妻。

如果這是夢，崔杋圭希望自己即便下地獄也不要醒來。

-

今天崔然竣看起來特別無聊。

崔杋圭緊攀著崔秀彬的肩，一次一次的將嘴唇覆上他的耳垂，一邊難耐的扭著腰。崔秀彬的焦急似乎透過兩人相連的地方傳遞過來了，帶給他痛楚的同時也讓他打從心底的感到快慰。崔然竣看著窗外開始玩指甲時，崔秀彬已經沒辦法施捨他任何注意力了。崔杋圭不滿的哼哼，犬齒輕磨過對方的喉結，在身體裡的灼熱脹大一圈時感到了一絲報復性的快感。還差一點，再高一點他就可以逃出囚禁他的牢籠了，崔秀彬也在加快身下的速度，崔杋圭閉上眼睛，追逐似的伸長著脖頸，試圖獲取一個安撫的輕吻。

然後崔然竣的手機響了。

他似乎一直都在等這一通電話，接通時甚至滿意得用舌頭劃過下嘴唇，構成一個絕美的微笑。他的聲音很輕，房間裡的另外兩人只能聽到最開始的那聲"寧寧"，以及帶著笑意的低頻嗓音。通話結束後崔然竣把手機往口袋一放就走出房間了，連個眼神也沒有留給他的秘書以及親愛的未婚妻。

崔杋圭感受到全身的熱能都在離他而去，他緊抓住崔秀彬的頭髮，求饒似的輕喚著他的名字。秀彬，秀彬拜託，崔杋圭絕望的吻住他的鬢角，但對方突然撥開了他的手，身體抽離他，最後他一個人被留在那張承載所有寄託的大床上。

崔杋圭的夢醒了。

=====

崔杋圭開始大量大量的做夢。

有時候是找不到回家的路，有時候是在漆黑的海水裡緩慢的停止呼吸。但大部分的時候他都卡在同樣的時間段裡重複經歷那特定的半個小時，最後他永遠都是被拋下的。

崔然竣有時候會來陪他吃飯，但他從來很吝嗇從手機螢幕抬起頭看他哪怕一眼。有的時候他會在走廊看到一個黑髮的身影一閃而過，那樣的日子裡崔然竣總看起來特別高興，會盯著他的眼睛對他說早安。但是崔杋圭幾乎不曾再遇見崔秀彬。多數的時間崔秀彬都很忙，他一向如此。但是崔秀彬再也沒有在問候時給過崔杋圭一個正眼，更別提像以前一樣在私底下叫他的名字了。崔總裁身邊像是多了一個仿生機器人，除了公事以外就再沒有其他。

崔杋圭心底悄悄燃起了無法撲滅的火苗。最開始是崔然竣給他的玩具，無傷大雅的手銬和緞帶，然後是粗糙的麻繩、點燃的蠟燭和菸。宅子裡不允許他用刀和用藥，最後他只能把主臥裡夠得著的所有東西都打碎，在身上所有看得見的地方留下自己活著的證據，清醒之後倒在瓷器碎片和玻璃渣裡低低的哭泣。

崔然竣變得很忙很忙，游刃有餘的笑容被緊皺的眉頭取代。他會在極度不正常的時間回到宅子裡，倒在沙發上就進入深深的睡眠。

就像是沒有呼吸了一樣。

崔杋圭像孩子一樣的笑了。他好像很久沒有這樣笑過，手覆上崔然竣咽喉的瞬間，他可以感受到一股比性愛更強烈的興奮感從尾椎骨竄起，刺激得他眼眶一緊。

他沒有成功，宅子裡的警備一直是天衣無縫的，即便是在最深的夜裡也一樣。我會讓我的青梅竹馬來接你，你在那邊會比較快樂的，崔然竣對他說，讓他坐上其中一輛黑色的車。

可是快樂到底是什麼呢？崔杋圭覺得自己這輩子大概都沒有辦法搞懂了。

-

車子在豪華程度不亞於崔宅的建築前停下，來接崔杋圭的是一個紅髮的男人。我叫姜太顯，然竣哥應該有說我是他的青梅竹馬，他自我介紹道。我們公司嗎？算是崔氏企業的競爭對手吧，感受到他茫然的視線，姜太顯眨眨眼補充道。

姜太顯仔細的叮囑下人後就回公司了。即使相處時間很短，崔杋圭也能感受到他不符年紀的精明穩重。不知道是不是所有總裁都是如此的忙碌，崔杋圭在接下來的幾天也很少在宅子裡看見姜太顯。離開崔家後他似乎比較能控制自己了，他已經能夠和姜太顯一起好好的吃完一份晚餐，在他輕柔的聲音中嘗試進入睡眠。

這麼多天以來他第一次有機會仔細端詳姜太顯的睡臉。那是一張很乾淨的臉，不能夠說是是天真無邪的，但看著就會感到安穩。他拉起棉被，想要為他的安全感來源掖緊被角，但手卻失去控制的將棉被往上蓋住姜太顯的頭，並不顧底下的人掙扎死死的將被角按在床上。

我要殺死人了。分泌過量的多巴胺讓崔杋圭興奮得暈眩，足以掩蓋住無限放大的恐懼。他幾乎就要成功了，直到一雙冰涼的手把他從床上拉開，抱著他走到另一間房間裡躺下，他就這樣放心的昏睡過去。

重新睜開眼時，一個黑髮的男人坐在床邊的旋轉椅上似笑非笑的看著他。

啊我還以為哥會睡更久呢，他毫不認生，一開口就絮絮叨叨地說。有覺得好一點嗎，需不需要吃點東西？他邊說邊走到冰箱旁邊倒了一杯果汁遞給崔杋圭，對他說至少把這個喝了吧。

崔杋圭只是用警戒的眼神看著他。

啊，我還沒自我介紹呢。黑髮男語氣輕快得彷彿在談論卡通節目內容。我是姜太顯的未婚夫，你以前在崔家可能有見過我。在講後半句時，他的語氣多了無形的壓迫感。崔杋圭覺得室內的空氣變得稀薄了，腦中某些畫面和眼前的臉逐漸重合，他接過對方手上的杯子，想從中獲取一點葡萄糖好讓自己清醒一點，但並沒有任何實質的效用。

我叫休寧凱，你可以叫我寧寧喔。他聽見黑髮的男人這樣告訴他。

-

崔杋圭以為休寧凱會把自己趕出去，或至少姜太顯會把自己趕出去，但休寧凱只是帶了很多書和零食給他。姜太顯還是一如既往的忙碌，大部分的用餐時間崔杋圭都是和休寧凱一起度過的。一開始崔杋圭不怎麼說話，休寧凱就自己斷斷續續的說。時間久了崔杋圭也能嘗試回答一些簡單的問題，他也發現自己吃得下的東西越來越多了。

姜總裁很喜歡工作嗎？崔杋圭也曾經悄悄問過休寧凱。但對方只是聳聳肩告訴他姜總裁應該只喜歡崔總裁吧。崔杋圭覺得他在亂開玩笑，但休寧凱本人看起來也不怎麼在意姜太顯的樣子。姜太顯比起自己的未婚夫，好像對崔杋圭的興趣更多一些，有空的時候就會拿本書坐在客廳裡陪他，為數不多在家用餐的時間也總是會準時出現。

崔杋圭的傷口都好得差不多之後，休寧凱變得很常帶他出門。有時候是電影院，逛街的時候休寧凱會幫他買很多衣服，讓他重複試穿的動作直到思緒空白。他覺得自己像是休寧凱會說話的洋娃娃，可以感受到自己被珍惜著。但他從來都不了解休寧凱，也沒看過他笑著以外的表情。

-

梅雨拖拖拉拉的下了大半個六月，崔杋圭百無聊賴的趴在姜太顯的書桌上，看著休寧凱開一瓶紅酒。半透明的液體在醒酒器裡才停留不到十分鐘電話就響了。崔杋圭向來討厭電話鈴聲，旋轉椅一滑就迅速的拿起話筒。您好，他輕輕地開啟了話頭。

對面顯然沒有料到會是他接的電話，躊躇了很長時間才發出聲音。請問姜總裁在嗎？崔杋圭聽見崔秀彬的聲音說，語氣幾乎是小心翼翼的了。

崔杋圭下意識的向休寧凱投去困擾的眼神，他並不感到不自在，但他實在對姜太顯的去向一點概念也沒有。請您稍等，他慢慢的回答崔秀彬，感覺到那個遙遠的聲音對他的影響越來越小了。

休寧凱揚了揚眉毛，手上倒酒的動作卻沒有停下來。他把高腳杯遞給崔杋圭之後連人帶椅輕輕推了一下，電話旁邊的位置便空了出來。

一開始是慣例隱藏冷嘲熱諷的寒暄諸如好久不見別來無恙等等，但隨著話題進展休寧凱的表情也越來越難看，最後他黑著臉按下擴音鍵，崔杋圭拿著酒杯的手忍不住抖了一下。

您不在崔總裁最近很寂寞呢，崔杋圭聽見崔秀彬挖苦的冷笑，休寧凱的表情反而緩和了一些。那有什麼呢他不是還有秀彬哥嗎，他笑著說，我給的情報應該夠您倆放一個月的特休了吧。崔杋圭抿了一口紅酒才後知後覺的想到，他到姜家那陣子姜太顯總是忙得昏天黑地，像是公司出了什麼大事一樣。

休寧凱。崔秀彬可以說是咬牙切齒了，你圖什麼，你想要什麼。語氣不屑得讓崔杋圭都打了冷顫，他忍住手心的顫抖又含了一大口紅酒，感受到甜膩和苦澀同時在嘴裡擴散。

這樣就皆大歡喜了不是嗎，崔杋圭從來沒有聽過休寧凱的聲音顫抖成這樣過。反正你一輩子都不會愛我，他似乎是想笑著說的，但很顯然是失敗了。對面沉默了一陣子後掛斷了電話，話筒中只留下急促的嘟嘟聲，聽久了讓人既煩躁又無措。

休寧凱轉過身，臉上的表情比哭還要糟，但崔杋圭沒有移開視線。哥，過不了多久休寧凱就哀切的喚他，聲音啞得像是吞了碎玻璃一樣，不，或許他整個人已經碎了。

崔杋圭把最後的液體嚥下後才起身，緩緩走向書房裡的另一個身影，最後伸出雙手輕輕擁抱他。

嗯，我在哦。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 後記以及一些沒能寫出來的設定
> 
> 休寧把電話開擴音除了給杋圭壓力測試以外，也是想要把自己全部的樣子展現給他看吧。杋圭喝完最後一點紅酒也象徵著他接受了休寧的全部，並且嘗試跨越自己的心理障礙想要為休寧做些什麼。但是53並不是這樣就HE了，杋圭的陰影沒有那麼容易克服，但他已經邁出第一步了。休寧一直都是凡事很拎得清的聰明孩子，他也會沒事的。
> 
> 2是當年1撿回來的孩子，被姜家帶回去養，後來被丟去崔家當臥底，但2一直都是1的忠犬，14變成競爭關係之後也一直站在1這邊。1會突然變忙也是因為2一氣之下把一個項目洩漏給4。4從小一直喜歡1，最大的興趣就是給1搞事但仍然替焦頭爛額的1照顧了3。45是政治聯姻各取所需的朋友關係，15是固砲，2是5的初戀，5一直帶4公司的情報給1，但2和4一直都知情。
> 
> 之後45大概會結婚吧。4幫3解除了和1的婚約，3就繼續住在45的家裡被45寵著。21會持續扭曲的主從關係，但2愛著1，1信任2，他們也會幸福的吧。但感覺45最後會搶3然後把12捲入，開啟全新的修羅場，但那就不是我能夠思考的部分了。
> 
> 感謝收看，希望看完的您也能幸福。


End file.
